Seven
by playswithdolls
Summary: Emerald eyes opened to a dark room. He tried to move, but his left arm was chained to a pole behind him. Looking around, he saw three people to his left and three people to his right; all also chained. A man in a black cloak with the hood covering his features stood before them. "One of you will die every 10 minutes if you cannot guess why you are all here. Good luck."


**This is something I'm trying. There isn't enough horror on here, yeah? So, um, yeah. this is what I'm trying out. Tell me what you think!**

**DiZ-claimer: I do not own kingdom hearts nor do I own its characters.**

**Summary:Emerald eyes opened to a dark room. He tried to move, but his left arm was chained to a pole behind him. Looking around, he saw three people to his left and three people to his right; all also chained. A man in a black cloak with the hood covering his features stood before them. "One of you will die every 10 minutes if you cannot guess why you are all here. Good luck."**

* * *

Emerald eyes opened to a dark room. He tried to move, but his left arm was chained to a pole behind him. Looking around, he saw three people to his left and three people to his right; all also chained. A man in a black cloak with the hood covering his features stood before them. "One of you will die every 10 minutes if you cannot guess why you are all here. Good luck."

The man exited the room, and a small clock above the door glowed 10:00, then began to count down. Axel glanced around at the other people in the room. A brunette hung his head, while a blonde tugged at his bounding. A short man with periwinkle hair stood quite, while a dish-water blonde whimpered and cried softly. The man on the left side of Axel had layered pink hair, and he smirked; chuckling to himself. The last was a girl with wine red hair; her eyes darting around her surroundings.

"Well, I guess I'll be the one to break the silence." The pink-haired man spoke up; catching everyone's attention.

"Hm?" Axel cocked a red eyebrow.

"Well, if we don't start talkin', we're all just gonna die." The man inquired, which caused the dirty blonde to speak up, "I don't want to die!"

"None of us do!" The shorter blonde intervened.

"Well fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." The brunette said softly, now looking up at the rest of the people.

"He didn't give us much to work with." The periwinkle-haired man spoke, and everyone nodded.

"I just got out of federal prison, so, there many reasons why I could be here." The pink haired man chuckled, and then glanced around the room. "But first we should introduce each other. It'd only make sense."

"I'm not telling you bastards anything about me." The wine-haired girl spoke up; causing the short blonde to roll his eyes.

"Hopefully he kills that bitch first."

"I'm Axel. Drug lord, I work the casinos. I'm not afraid to say I'm shady, because I am. I deal and sell everything. Drugs, guns, illegal weapons, you name it, I'm your man."

The dirty blonde snatched a piece of unnoticed chalk from the floor and began writing on the wall with his free hand. He murmured everything Axel had just said to himself, and scribbled down the information.

"Names Roxas, I-um- I lived on the streets my whole life. I had a brother, named Ventus. He was killed by our buddy. So, I needed to get back at him. But- but I don't see how I'm relevant to any of this…"

Again, the info was scribbled down, and then the pink-haired man spoke up. "Marluxia. As I said before, I just got out of federal prison. I'm sick and twisted, and I am far from afraid of admitting it, honey. My house is the one that pops up with a little red dot, if you catch my drift." He winked at Roxas, who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're sick."

"I'm aware."

With 5 minutes left, the periwinkle-haired man spoke up, "I'm Zexion. I'm not going to lie; I've done some pretty fucked up shit, but I can't see how any of that could have gotten me put in here."

Now was the dirty blonde's turn. "Demyx Jones. I have a nice little life… I use to work for insurance companies, but I quit, because the numbers would get confused, and it took too much time and effort, just to mess things up. But I'm a good man! I swear it!"

Everyone nodded, and then their eyes turned to the quiet brunette in the far left corner.

"It's your turn, sweetie." Marluxia spoke up, and the brunette shifted nervously in his spot.

"Oh, well, I'm… I'm just a store clerk! I… I haven't done anything wrong… I'm just scared. I don't want to be here… I want to go home."

If anyone could, they would have felt sympathy for the small brunette; he hardly looked to be 15, and it was hard to believe he'd have any reason to be here.

"What's your name?" Demyx asked.

"Sora…" the brunette replied.

Demyx scribbled down Sora's information then looked to the wine-haired girl. "And you? What's your story?"

"I already told you I'm not telling you bastards anything." She spat.

_2:14 2:13 2:12_

"If you don't tell us anything, we'll never figure out why we're all here, and we'll all die? Do you want that?!" Axel spoke up, and Kairi shrugged, looking off into the distance.

"Fine, then I guess I'll give you a bit more of my information, hm?" Marluxia asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Being in prison, you get awful lonely. So, who would I be if I didn't give some of them boys some _comfort_?" The pink-haired man purred, which cause Sora and Roxas to cringe uncomfortably.

"So you're saying you fucked guys in prison? Why the fuck is that relevant?" Axel hissed at the pervert, which caused the pinkette to shrug with a smirk.

"I have a bit of what the doctors call AIDS, so if I die here today, it'd be no different if I died next month. Unfortunately, that's all the information I have to tell you."

"We could have probably gone on without knowing that." Roxas replied sickly; grasping his stomach with his free hand and gagging slightly.

"Well okay, so we know that Marluxia is a dirty pervert, but that isn't going to help without some information from everyone else!"

_0:03 0:02 0:01_

The large mental door creaked as the hinges were forced to move, and the man joined the group once again.

"So, do you all know why you're here?"

"Not exactly, but if you just gave us a little more time—"

Demyx was shut up with a gun pointed straight at his head. His eyes tightened as he braces himself, but the bang was heard elsewhere, and he opened his eyes to see Marluxia gripping his stomach on the floor. "I knew this would be coming, honey." And with a wink, he fell silent.

Demyx covered his mouth, and Roxas's eyes widened. Axel grimaced while Sora whimpered. They just watched a man die, and they could very easily be next.

* * *

**Sorry this seems kind of short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Reviews will be much appreciated!**

**So will follows/favorites.**

**Love you all!**

**-Lyza-**


End file.
